Although modern merchandisers, coolers, vending machines, and the like offering beverages and other types of products may seem ubiquitous, many retail establishments throughout the world still rely on ice chests to keep the products therein cooled. For example, a constant and reliable supply of electrical power may not be available in many countries. The use of conventional ice chests, however, often results in inconsistent product quality. Moreover, ice chests generally do not drive impulse purchases because the consumer cannot see the products therein. Even if the consumer had the opportunity to see the products within the cooler, however, a dark cooler may imply the lack electrical power in situ and thus a lack of a properly cooled product therein. The use of large ice blocks may keep the products therein cool for a longer period of time, but such ice blocks may be difficult to handle and generally may be positioned at the top of a cooler such that the cooler as a whole may be unstable and/or have a large footprint.
There is thus a desire for an improved cooler such as a glass door merchandiser and the like. Preferably, such a cooler may accommodate intermittent electric power while maintaining the products therein in a cooled condition for an extended period of time. Moreover, the cooler may have an improved energy efficient configuration with improved merchandising capability so as to indicate the presence of cooled products therein.